*screams happily* I'm killing Tracey!
by Aura a.k.a Eufi
Summary: What happens when I've eaten 5 packets of "Skittle Mints" and 3 of my sister's vitamin tablets?! Me and my sister are out to kill tracey! Will the Teletubbies be able to stop us?!


New Page 1

***screams happily* I'm Killing Tracey! By [Eufi][1]**

**( Chapter One - The horrors of the lace Panties Store! )**

**Legal:** I don't own Pokémon. Don't sue.

**Author's Notes:** I was really tired when I wrote this, I had also eaten five packets of "Skittles Mints" and 3 of my sister's vitamin tablets. ^^; My first Tracey killing fic. Be nice!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Eufi:** Hi Everyone! Welcome to yet another of my Fanfics!  
**PowerMew:** With me, guest starring! *pulls out bazooka*  
**Eufi:** *starry eyed* We're going to kill Tracey!  
**Ash, Misty, and Brock:** *appears out of thin air*  
**Ash: **Guess Wha-  
**Eufi:** *interrupts* Yes, yes. Have you brought your weapons?  
  
*everyone pulls out their weapons, even Togepi with a pocket knife*

**Brock:** Anyway, what were you going to say, Ash?  
**Ash:** *official voice* As you know, our official "Tracey Trackers" have hidden cameras all over the Pokémon World...  
**Togepi:** *points pocket knife at Ash* Toge, Toge! (Get on with it!)  
**Ash:** Well, they've spotted Tracey at the Celadon Mall.  
**Everyone:** Too The Mall!  
**Pikachu:** *swings axe* Chu!

*****Later, when Everyone is almost at the mall*****

**Ash:** *sees Tracey get run over by a truck* There he goes!  
**Tracey:** AAAHHHH! *gets up and runs*  
**Ash: **I think he went that way! *points to a hair salon*  
  
Everyone Walked in.  
  
**Misty:** Hey, look at the guy getting a punk hair cut! That looks like Tracey!  
**Brock:** Yeah, he's still wearing that dorky headband!  
**Ash:** *taps him on the shoulder* Prepare to die, Tracey!  
**????:** *turns around* Tracey?! I'm Professor Oak!  
**Brock:** Then what's with the Dorky headband?  
**Oak:** Oh, the Telletubbies gave it to me as a birthday present! They said Tracey had worn it once!  
**Misty:** *puts Togepi in front of it* Get the scent, Togepi!  
**Togepi:** *eyes glow red, and talks in Giovanni's voice* You Can't hide from me forever, Tracey!  
**Eufi:** *points to the door* Look, Tracey's over there!  
**PowerMew:** I think he went into that lace panties store!  
  
*****Later, Outside the lace panties store***  
  
Ash and Brock: **We're not going in There! *shudders*  
**PowerMew, Eufi and Misty:** *sigh* Fine!  
  
As they walked in, they saw many children's show characters, such as the Teletubbies, Big Bird, and Barney.  
Out of the corner of her eye, Eufi spotted Tracey talking to Elmo.  
  
**Elmo:** So you think Elmo's lace Panties should have pretty bows?  
**Tracey:** Yeah!  
**Elmo:** *in that annoying way he always does* Yeeeeeeaaaaaah! *bounces around*  
  
**Misty:** Freeze! I've got a mallet, and i'm not afraid to use it!  
  
****the door bursts open***  
  
**Eufi: **Aaaaahhh! It's Barbie!  
**Barbie:** That's right! I'm here to buy lace panties, and nobody's gonna stop me!  
**PowerMew:** I might!  
**Barbie:** *ignores her* I brought some entertainment! *pulls out tape player*  
**Tape Player:** I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie woooorld!  
**Eufi, PowerMew and Misty: ***screams then faints*  
**Tracey:** *sings along* TURN UP THE VOLUME!!!  
**Barbie:** Okay!  
  
*****Outside*****  
  
**Brock:** I wonder what's taking them so long?  
**Ash:** Maybe we should go and check on them...  
  
As ash and Brock walked in, they were seriously disturbed to see lots of kid's show characters, and Tracey, all in lace panties, dancing and singing along to "Barbie girl"  
  
**Ash:** *blocks his ears* Must...go...and...rescue...the...girls... *screams in agony*  
**Brock:** Here they are! *wakes them up*  
**Pikachu:** Pika, Pika! (look out!)  
  
As they turned around, for one brief second, they saw tinky winky and it's annoying vacuum cleaner raised high above it's head...........**BANG!!**

**Notes: **Want to see what happens next?! Review me, and tell me! ^_^ Oh, yeah, and I give credit to whoever thought of the lace panties idea. (no idea who it is)

   [1]: mailto:eufi@crystal-tokyo.com



End file.
